


UtaPri Stars

by TwelveWounds



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UtaPri fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	UtaPri Stars

## Uta No Prince-Sama Stars

##### Ladies really like this series and strangely enough it was popular at my art table last year. I am not happy with a few of them but I have since bought a tablet so I can redo a few of the ones I don't like and color them all on SAI to make them look shiny.

###### Artwork is mine, characters are copyright to Broccoli and my idol Kurahana Chinatsu.

######  [](http://imgur.com/4Ryxoj2)


End file.
